Letting him go
by Lady White
Summary: Link has Dark's life in his hand's but just can't kill his shadow in cold blood. Link shows mercy and lets him go leaving Dark with more then a few questions. Could this lead to love? (LinkxDark Link)
1. Mercy

**A/N) I have been Rping Dark Link and Link together with a friend and I wanted to write a story about a pair that I really like. I only have ever written one Zelda story before so I would really like some comments on this. Especially cuz I never did one with Dark and Link before. I would also like to say one more thing if your still with me. I'm making this story M because there will be light sexual themes and I hope that's alright, but it will be very soft. I don't own Zelda but wish I did now please enjoy this story.**

**Also I know that my spelling and grammar and not the best so, I want to say no, I don't want help or a bata and please overlook it. Thank you very much for reading.**

* * *

Link looked down at my shadow with a pang of guilt and shame. Zelda stood by him with a hand on his shoulder.

"You have to do this Link, as long as he's alive we can't be sure it wont happened again." She said in his ear.

Link nodded to the princess and she left not wanting to see her hero kill a man who was chained to a tabel like a dog. Link looked down at Dark, whose bar chest was heaving much to fast to be healthy. He was gasping and looked at Link with wide, pained eyes. When the door shut Link took the golden holy dagger that was laying by his shadow. There was gold seals all over the tabel that glowed and moved around its surface. Spells that would keep Dark defenseless all throughout the killing. Link held the dagger above his heart and looked into Dark's crimson eyes, his wide horrified eyes. There was a black gag in his mouth that kept him from screaming for speaking. Link ripped it out and slammed the knife down.

"I-I can't kill a chained man." Link said slamming his gloved hands down onto the tabletop.

"What?!" Dark choked out.

"I can't kill you like this!" Link yelled.

"What do you mean hero?" Dark asked.

"I can't kill you like this." Link said cutting off his restraints with the knife he had set down only a moment ago.

"H-Hero?" Dark asked eyes wide with shock.

"Get out of here Dark!" Link screamed.

Dark sat up blood dripping down his lip onto his chin. He looked at the blonde with confusion. They were sworn rivals, doomed to fight in every new life. That was all Dark knew, Link was his life. He had come to be though the Hero, everything that the shadow price was, was the darker half of the hero in front of him.

"Your letting me live?" Dark asked.

"I'll kill you on the battle ground." Link hissed angry at himself for not being able to kill the pure evil man before him.

Link never thought he could grow to hate his own face but he did. Although to Link it wasnt that same, to the hero Dark looked nothing like him unless he used magic to do so. He had inky black hair wail Link had golden blonde and Dark had pale skin form never getting out into the sun wail Link had a deep tan from always working in the sun. They were dark and light, evil and good. Although this never happened. The hero letting Dark walk free when it would be so easy to kill him here and now.

Dark understood honor, after all he was prince of the shadow world. He belong on a throne, yet he still owned Link's worst enemy his life for helping bring him into the world of shadow. Dark looked into Links conflicted blue eyes. They had always stood out, even in Dark's wildest dreams. Dark got off the tabel and started walking over to the shadow of a chair in the corner waiting for the hero to move. He never did, Link simply looked down at the now empty tabel.

"Your going to regret this Hero." I said.

"I know, now leave." He hissed.


	2. Spying

Dark sat in a tree looking down at Link, the hero who had only a week ago let him walk out of Zelda's death trap without a scrach. Link who had been orders to kill him, had let him walk free. Dark had always had an unhealthy cruch on the hero of time. He was just to good, so full of life. He was everything the shadow wasnt. So that's how this happened.  
Dark had been given Ordors to kill Link and burn down his home by king, never gets laid. Although dark has spent almost two days just watching his other half go about his normel ruteen in his forest home. He played with kids, did things for the towns people for no reason. Truth be told, Dark was getting sick. The longer he watched the more he thought Link had no flaws.

He was sexy as hell, just look at who he looked like. He was heroic and stong, he never let people down, or walked away from his problems and then, there was his heart. That unbreakibel heart of gold. Link was so kind and prue that he had let Dark live, was the man even humen! These were a lot of the thoughts and feelings the shadow was haveing over the hero.

'I've never hated the basterd, I've gone a little far in our fights sometimes sure, but never so far that the hero would die.' Dark thought to himself wail he watched Link play a song and lay in the grass.

The sun was setting and that made Link look like some kind of god, his eyes were closed and the shadows grew across his face making him look more manly. His blonde hair seemed to glow in the fadeing light of the sun.

"I want him!" Dark thought hitting his head agenst the tree once.

Link looked up music being cut off as he did so. Dark went farther into the shadows cursing himself for being over dramatic wail fallowing the hero around. Link said he would kill him in battle, that was so like the hero. Link's blue eyes looked out into the darkening forest with coshien. Dark held his breath until Link finelly stood and started to walking over to the rode that was only a few feet away from where he had been laying.

"Should I fallow him? I should just do my job and leave, but he had saved me..." Dark thought looking down for a moment.

Dark ended up fallowing the hero back to his tree house and watched from a window as Link undressed. If he had any douts about coming before they were gone now. Link had a body, a very apeeling body. Dark had always wondered if Link would look just like him when shirtless. He wasnt, Link was a little shorter then Dark but was more musculer. They were achully very diffrent when you looked at it. Link was better with a sword and Dark was better at magic. So where was the lust coming from then? Had he always had it?

"Time to get some good sleep, I need to be well rested if I'm going to see the princess tomarow." Link said to a little ball of blue light that flouted by his head.

Dark had seen his fairy and knew how much the little thing ment to Link. He talked to her all the time, Dark hated the squeaky fariy but would deal with her voice if that ment seeing Link shirtless for a little longer.

"Alright, good night Link!" She chirrped.

Link turned over and turned out his light. I thought about it for a moment and then nodded. I sunk into the shadows and went into Links room.  



	3. Kissing

Dark walked into the dimly lite room not making a single noise. He held his breath and looked over at the sleeping fairy by Links bedside table. Dark had to do this right or Link would wake up and attake him. Then an idea popped into the shadows head. He took off the black from his head and creeped over to the lightly glowing fairy. Dark struck fast pushing the fairy into the cap and then cupped his hands over it so hard that the little thing could barely breath let alone scream. Dark thought about killing her for a moment but then thought better of it. He tossed the fairy out of the window after making sure she couldn't get out of the hat. Then Dark looked back at Link with an evil smirk. He went to the side of Links bed licking his fangs.

"Lovely..." Dark whispered into the dark room.

Link rolled over his blonde hair getting even messyer. His mouth was hanging open peacefully as he took a deep breath.  
Dark's face slowly turned to one of curiosity instead of lust. He reached down to Link's face very lightly and ran his hand down the side of his right cheek. Link's eyes fluttered and he moaned happily. Dark thought of the sweet dreams the hero must have had. Dark lent down so that his face was only an inch away from the blondes. Dark's breath was moving a stray pice of hair in Link's sun kissed face. The was a moment were Dark stopped breathing and then he lightly pushed his lips to Link's soft pink plump ones.

Dark normally felt cold, detached from the world of the light but being so close to Link made him feel warm and slightly light-headed. He slowly started pushing his lips harder to Link's wanting to feel even more of that forbidden heat. Slowly ever so slowly Link opened his sky blue eyes. Dark then felt very brave, he slammed his lips to Link's making his eyes fly open in shock. Dark grabbed a fist full of blonde's hair pulling on it so that Dark could make the still half asleep hero open his mouth. Dark shoved his tong the moment Link gasped. Lust went though Dark's pale body like fire spreading over a dead forest. Link started thrashing and Dark let go.

"Helloooo hero." He said smiling down at him.

"DARK!" Link yelled eyes wide with shock and slight fear.

"The one and only."

"What the hell are you doing here!" Link yelled angrily.

"I thought I would come and play around with my favorite hero." Dark winked.

Link stopped eyes going wide.

"I told you if I ever saw you again I would kill you!" He yelled.

"Yes, although you can't kill me if I have my tong in your mouth and your hands are above your head." Dark grinned.

"Get the hell off me!" Link screamed in Dark's face.

Dark held Link's hands above his head in one of his strong hands. Link thrashed and kicked out yelled curses until Dark smashed his lips to Link's again. Link struggled until Dark used his other hand to fondle Link's groin making the hero cry out into Dark's mouth. Dark smiled liking this side of Link, he was so easy to control. Dark slowly rubbed Link until Link's member was standing tall.

"Stop!" Link cried out fear in his voice.

"What's wrong hero, it feels good doesnt it?" Dark asked with a smile.

"Get off me! I'm going to fuck-"

Dark stopped him by kissing Link's neck and making him moan. Then the shadow straddled his hips and gridded down onto Link's groin all the wail keeping him pinned down to the soft bed.

"Stop it! Stop it Dark! ahhhh!" Link moaned.

"But you're getting so hard Link." Dark said evilly smirking at the blonde under him.

Link bucked his hips and Dark cried out pleasure going though him yet again.

"You evil son of a bitch!" Link yelled thrashing under him.

"Link clam down, is this really so bad. I'm not going to rape you. I'm not going to hurt you." Dark said smiling. "I just want to make you feel good for setting me free. You saved my life." Dark said kissing Link's ear.

Link's face went bright red and he gasped blue eyes widening in shock at Dark's words. Link and Dark had been enemy's forever. Link had killed Dark in his past lives before. He had never remembered a time he pitied Dark...or wanted to be around him. He hated Dark, Dark had tried to kill him so many times before. Link looked up into those red eyes and couldn't believe...he thought he was being hot.

* * *

**A/N) Well I have no idea where I wanna take this and I only made this because someone felt a review on here about Dark Link kissing Link in his sleep. So if you guys really want more say so. Also if you have something hot you wanna see in the fic let me know like one fan did and I may just put it in here.**


	4. Understanding?

Link was turned on by what his shadow was doing to him. Dark was skilled when it came to touching someone. Link was currently tied to his head-board with Dark fondling his balls an entrance with his sinfully skilled tongue. Link moaned deeply bucking his hips up so Dark could get more of that amazing tongue in my ass. Link cried out as Dark rubbed his hips playfully. He pulled his tongue out licking his lips. He went over Link to lip lock him and slowly started humping Links naked hips. They both were completely naked and hard. Dark wanted to fuck Link bad.

"Dark...stop..." He whispered.

"Look hero, it feels good doesn't it? Just let me fuck you're rock hard body." Dark whispered into his ear.

"No...your evil..." Link gasped.

"I'm not as evil as your princess says I am." Dark snapped.

"Don't talk about her..." Link hissed angrily.

Dark hated the blonde princess...but Link got really pissy when anyone said anything about the princess. Although even though their situation was unique and strange dark was having a fun time playing with Link. Never before had he felt close to the hero and the hero had always been enemies with him. But here laying on a bed with Links body spread out before him tied to his own headboard he was having the time of his life. He love the cute noises the hero would make, but something bothered Dark, this wouldn't last forever. By morning Dark would be gone and Link would be broken and he would hate the shadow even more. Dark didn't want the morning to come he didn't want this night to end, Link had saved his life and ever since that moment Dark and felt a certain protectiveness over the hero. He owed the hero something but didn't know what to give him. Dark pleasuring Link was the only thing he truly knew how to do that wasn't hurting anyone.  
This bothered Dark sometimes even though he wouldn't admit it.

"Link... try not to be angry with me I wanted this to be special..."

"How in the world would this be special!" Link gasped.

That hurt Dark deeply he didn't know what to do, what to say, how to make things better. There was a story behind Dark's cruelty that Link I had no idea existed. Dark often wondered what the hero would do if he knew the truth about Dark's past. Would the hero even care at all? Dark knew he had done terrible things to the hero, in this life and in many lives before this one. Although Dark was finally sick of it all, he wanted the truth to be known. He wanted his feelings to be seen by the hero. Dark slowly back away pain in his crimson red eyes.

"Well I thought this is what you did when you..."

"When you what! Want to rape someone!" Link yelled.

Dark was horrified by Link's outburst rape he didn't want to rape anyone... sure he loved playing around and acting like a masochist in bed, but rape? He would never do that to someone. He knew all too well what such an act did to a person. Anger rush through Dark and he slapped Link across the face.

**"I'M NOT THAT KIND OF A MAN! YOU HEARTLESS ASS!"** Dark screamed getting off the bed and grabbing his tunic.

Before Link said anything Dark went back into the shadows leaving the hero there...the magical invisible binding long gone. Link laid there stunned.

What on earth was that?

* * *

**A/N) Well I thought of an idea, sorry the sex part didn't happen yet but at least there with be more to this story now! And Christian, I hope you like this. Thank you all for reading.**

**Lady White.**


End file.
